Life with Brittany
by strange1
Summary: Sequel to 'One Special Christmas'. Brittany is dealing with the aftermath of the car crash. Santana hopes to one day reunite with her Abuela. The one thing that remains is that they have each other. But are they always going to realize that? not complete and sadly will probably not be...sorry
1. Chapter 1

AN-Here we go again. First off, thank you to all that read the prequel. For those of you new to this story you might be a little lost without reading 'One Special Christmas' however I will hopefully give enough back story to follow. Hope you enjoy this latest rambling of mine.

So much had happened in just a couple days. Brittany and Santana had an amazing time with one another. Their Christmas Eve had been an intimate one. Though neither was a virgin or even new to one another, there was nothing like the first time when in an actual relationship. There had only been a couple of blips on their happiness. First was Santana's Abuela still not approving at this time to the point of never wanting to see her granddaughter. Luckily both Santana's parents had stood up for her. The other horrible events affects were still being felt as Brittany's parents, her little sister, and her grandfather were still in the hospital. Though each was still on the mend the worst was over or at least it appeared to be.

Now New Year's Eve was only two days away. Brittany was so hoping that her family would be home. But from what the doctors told her only her little sister would be home before the New Year. For some reason she had the least of the injuries and it probably didn't hurt to be young to recover from all the injuries. She was still going to be in a walking cast for a few weeks but overall there would be no harmful side effects for the younger Pierce. Her mother was going to be home just after New Year's. Her dad would be a little longer. It was her grandfather that had everyone still concerned. Though he was doing better than the doctors had hoped his age and his injuries were of concern.

Both Brittany and Santana had spent almost all their time at the hospital. Visiting with her family made the young blond feel almost whole once again. It was when she was home with Santana that she felt a bit empty. It was not because of her girl. Santana waited on her hand and foot and made her feel good as she could under the circumstances. It was not because she was at a strange house either, well one that was not the one that she grew up in. Deep down the young teen knew that it was because she felt guilty because she had decided to stay home and have her Christmas with Santana instead of going on vacation with her family. In a way, she felt like it really should be her that should be in the hospital along with her family.

Santana could sense that something was not right with her girl. She could not put her finger exactly on what she was thinking. But then with Brittany's unique way of thinking of things it was sometimes hard to get a feel for what was going on in her mind. It was part of what made her love her so. All the young teen wanted was to take all the pain, the confusion, and whatever else it was away from her so that she could be happy once again. As they snuggled up at night, she could tell that Brittany was a million miles away. Where she was Santana didn't know. It was hard not to be able to comfort her better.

Tonight was like the past few days. They had just left the hospital. It was just past seven and neither of them had eaten much. What they had eaten had come from the cafeteria and not that great. Santana looked over from the driver seat and saw that Brittany was staring off into space. In fact, Santana was sure that her girl hadn't noticed that she was taking a different route than they had every time before. That was a good thing as it would make the little surprise hopefully that much better.

Finally the car came to a stop in a familiar parking lot. Brittany was still staring off into space most likely absorbed still in worrying about her family. Of course there was that something else that for some reason Santana just could not put her finger on. Slowly she took Brittany's hand in her own. The other teen jumped at the touch she had been so preoccupied by whatever was going through her mind. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Just wanted to let you know we are here."

Brittany looked around and still didn't realize where they were. All she wanted was to go back to the hospital and bring her family home. Katie would be home tomorrow but the rest of her family still had to wait. Why was it not her that was in the hospital? It was not fair that she was able to walk around free and without a care. Finally she realized where they were. A part of her did a little flip. Yet she felt she was underserving of such a treat. "BreadStixs?"

"That's right." Santana squeezed her hand. "I know it's not right for us to enjoy a great meal while your family is stuck with that awful hospital food. I don't even think that food is worthy of serving to bums and they would kill for a good meal." Brittany never even looked at her nor did her blank expression change at all. It was worrying the young cheerleader more than words could say. "However, we start back up school soon and I think Coach Sylvester will not be happy with us if we don't have our energy up for getting ready for Nationals."

Brittany continued to stare out the window her expression unchanged. "I don't really care about what Coach Sylvester thinks." Her tone was so unlike what Santana was used to hearing. Her girl had always been so happy and upbeat for the most part. Now she was in this deep funk in which there was appearing no return. "All I want can't happen."

"But your family will be home before the end of January." Santana was hoping for a glimmer of hope to show on Brittany's face. But instead she found an even darker look to her face. What was going on in that beautiful head? If it was the last thing that she did Santana was going to find out and make it all better even if it killed her. "At least let me take you out to dinner. It can be a second date of sorts for us. And this time I promise no napkin over our hands. We can hold hands out in the open if you want."

At that thought Brittany did crack a little smile. Almost immediately that smile vanished. She felt guilty for having any feelings that were good while her family was in such pain. Even after they healed she would forever feel guilty for not being there alongside them. She may have gotten hurt to or not had a scratch on her but at least she would have been with them when everything went down. "I am a little hungry. I can't remember the last time we ate."

It had been the previous evening. Neither had eaten anything for breakfast and when Santana had brought a salad for them to share Brittany only picked at it. Never did a bite actually make it to her mouth. That might be part of the reason that Brittany was feeling so bad. Or maybe it had nothing to do with anything at all. Soon she and her girl were going to have to have a serious talk. "Let's go than shall we?"

The young blond finally made an effort to look a bit cheered up. As much as she loved Santana she was not ready to share with anyone how she was feeling on the inside. She knew that if anyone would understand what she was going through it was her girl. Still there are times when you feel like you have to go through things alone. It also could be because their relationship was so new that she was not quite ready to share everything with her, not just yet anyways.

The two were seated and they both ordered the same thing. It was the same thing that they had ordered when they had been on their date with Finn. That had been something else. If anyone was watching they would have thought that they were on a date together more than with him. It had not even occurred to either young woman that they were meant to be together even then. They sat in silence for a few minutes before their food arrived.

That was when Rachel and Finn happened to walk by. It was obvious that they had just been on another gag worthy date. Santana hoped that neither saw them but of course Rachel just had to stop and talk to them. "Hey, guys. How was your Christmas?" The look that Santana shot at the dark haired girl could have killed in an instant.

Goofy Finn covered for his girl's nativity. He had seen the news that covered the accident. Rachel had not. "I think their Christmas was eventful." When Rachel gave him a quizzical look he gave her that shut up look that she had to be familiar with. "Besides it's obvious that these two are on a date. I don't think they want us invading their space. Besides, 'Grease' is playing in a few minutes. I know how much you hate to miss the opening act."

Rachel gave him another look and then saw the look that Santana was giving her. She might not have realized what Finn had tried to get across to her but she definitely knew the look that her rival was giving her. She smiled a nervous smile. "Finn's right. I hate to miss the opening act. We should be going and leave you two to be alone."

After they were outside Finn explained what happened. Rachel looked back through the window and saw just how distant Brittany was looking even for her. She could only imagine if something happened to either or both of her dads. It would be devastating. She would definitely have to be a little nicer to the blond cheerleader from now on.

"Can you believe that dwarf?" Santana was glaring after her especially seeing how Rachel was staring at them. "She has some nerve asking how our Christmas was. I mean, what was she raised in a zoo? Well, come to think of it I can see how they might mistake her for one of the primates and think she had escaped or something." When she turned back around Brittany had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. This was a bad idea. Why don't we get out of here?" 

Brittany smiled a sad smile. It had been hard to face down people she knew. She was sure that Finn had known. He had given her this look of disapproval like he knew that it was all her fault. If only she had gone with her family. Trying to find her resolve so that she would not cry in public she swallowed hard. The cheerleader took a deep breath as well. "I think I want to stay. Just let me go splash some water on my face." Before Santana could respond she was off toward the bathroom.

At that moment Santana could have killed Rachel. She felt like it almost every day well at least harming her. She always thought she was hot stuff, the best. There were others in Glee Club that were almost if not better than her. But this was the last straw. The next time that she saw the little munchkin there would be hell to pay. But of course her concern at the moment was Brittany. Never had she seen her girl so depressed and lost even when something confused her to no end. She was going to have to have that talk and soon.

Brittany stood in front of the sink the water she had splashed on her face still dripping down. She should take a paper towel and dry herself off but what was the point. This version of herself that was not right felt so much more like the way she was at the moment. She was sure that no one could understand truly how she was felling. Even Santana had gone through so many things in her young life including now dealing with her Abuela's disapproval. But there are some things that people just can't understand what she was going through unless they went through them herself.

Finally she did dry herself off and opened the bathroom door. There was Kurt standing there. He was smiling like he was on cloud nine. Most likely he was there with Blaine and having a good time. If only Brittany felt the same way. When Kurt saw her his smile instantly fell from his face. It was replaced with a look of concern and to an extent of understanding. "Brittany, are you all right? Not to be rude or anything but I heard what happened to your family. I know kinda what you are going through. If you ever need someone to talk to…"

Brittany smiled a sad smile. "They are all going to be all right. At least that's what the doctors are saying. I'm still worried about my grandfather though. He's older and they say it's going to be the hardest on him." She leaned against the wall and kept her gaze directly into Kurt's eyes. "I know we really never actually went out but I've always admired you. You are that unicorn I would have loved to have growing up. I think I'd like to talk to you maybe tomorrow here at eight if you and Blaine don't have plans."

Kurt took both her hands in his own. "We do have plans. But I know he'll understand when I tell him I have to be there for a friend. I won't tell him anything if you don't want me to." He searched her eyes trying to see if she was really all right or if something more was going on. "All I'm going to say for now is that it was different for me, not just because Mom died. It was different because at the time I didn't have the friends you have. I'm not going to push this but every one of us in Glee will be there for you. You know that Santana would give anything for you to be happy. But for now, if you need a shoulder to cry on I'd be honored for you to use mine."

Brittany took a deep breath and swallowed hard to keep from crying once again. There were those that picked on Kurt for his style, for his manners, or for being gay but he was one of the more caring people that she knew. Though he dreamed of being a star almost as much as Rachel he had always done what was for the good of Glee unlike her. So she knew that he was someone she could confide in. "Thanks. I better get back to Santana. See you tomorrow."

Kurt only nodded as she made her way back to the table. Santana was looking a bit annoyed. "What did the little fairy want from you? If he was bothering you like Rachel did I can take care of it right here and now." The cheerleader flexed her hand into a fist and then unclenched it. The look on her girls face told her to back off. "I'm just saying that I'll take care of you no matter what."

"I know." Brittany smiled at the thought. Their dinners arrived and the two ate in silence. In fact they drove back to Santana's house in silence as well. They snuggled up under the covers together and tried to sleep. Brittany had visions of car crashes going through her head and could not sleep. Santana had visions of beating the crap out of both Kurt and Rachel for upsetting her Brit. If only she knew what her girl was truly going through and was going to keep going through.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana awoke with a start. When she reached for Brittany, she was nowhere to be seen. With the little bit of distance that had grown between them her heart skipped a beat until she heard familiar singing coming from the bathroom across the hall. Quickly she put on her robe and stood outside the door. Her girl was singing a sad song one that she had not heard in a long time. Perhaps her girl was not adjusting to the situation with her family as well as she had hoped.

The cheerleader could not blame her girl though. Brit was as sweet and innocent as they come. Something like this just had to cut her to the very soul. The only thing was that Brit was not confiding in her. Santana knew that couples didn't share every single thought or every single thing they did throughout the day but this was different. Something unimaginable had happened and instead of holding on to her, Brit was pulling further and further away.

The dark haired beauty pushed all those thoughts out of her mind at least for the moment. The last thing she wanted to do was to push her girl. Finn had almost pushed too far when he had done the whole intervention thing. Luckily for her it was not just him that had stood by her. Now Brittany needed someone to stand by her and without judgment but only love. That was one thing that Santana had vowed to do.

Quietly she knocked on the bathroom door. The shower stopped and there was noise of stumbling around inside. When the door opened her girl stood there in only her pink fuzzy robe. She was amazing looking even so early in the morning. It took all of Santana's strength to not ravage her girl right then and there. As long as Brittany was staying at her house she would respect her parents and keep things away from the physical. How long she could keep that up she was not sure.

"Hey you." Santana took Brittany's hand in her own. "You should have woke me up. I would have joined you for a duet." Brit only had a sad smile on her face. "Plus I could have washed your back for you." Once again the expression on her girl's face remained almost solemn like. "Why don't I grab a quick shower and I make you some breakfast. Then we can go back to the hospital."

Brittany finally looked Santana in the eyes. She could not help but wonder how her girl could be so cherry with everything going on. It was bad enough that Santana's Abuela had disowned her there was also her family that was busy mending. As much as Brittany was always happy go lucky in the world this was not one time where she could be. "I guess." That was it. That was all she could manage. Perhaps she needed to say more. But Brittany could not find the words to say what she needed to say. Maybe after she had her talk with Kurt she would be able to open up more.

"Sounds like a date then." Santana gently kissed her on the lips and entered the bathroom. Usually she too sang in the shower. But things were getting her down. Not even her song seemed to get her through this at the moment. If only Brit would open up more instead of being so closed lipped. Part of her understood because it was still eating at her how her Abuela could just disown her without even a bit of hesitation. This was different though what Brittany was going through. She renewed her vow to stand by Brittany no matter what.

It had been a long day at the hospital but there was a bit of really good news. The next afternoon her little sister was to be released from the hospital if the last of the tests came back in a good way. Her mother was to follow in two days, her father in three. The only bit of sad news was that her grandfather was going to be in the hospital for the unforeseeable future. He was improving but not as quickly as the doctors liked. Still, they said there was no real reason for concern. That was easy for them to say of course.

Brittany had seemed a bit chipper after hearing the news of her family's arrival home. Of course that would mean that she would not be staying with Santana but at least her family was almost totally on the mend. The young cheerleader had even talked to her grandmother and let her know that she was going to stay with her sister until her parents got home. Of course her grandmother had insisted on moving in with her till everyone was well. When Brit had mentioned Santana staying over her grandmother had hesitated but eventually given in.

Though the blond cheerleader was still not sure of how to confide in Santana she knew one thing. Santana was her girl the one person that would stand by her no matter what. She also realized that she would have to be careful not to push her away. There was no way that she would have gotten through the aftermath without Santana's love and support. Really she had to give in and tell her everything she was going through. But first she wanted to run this all by Kurt. Part of her was not sure why because being part of a couple meant she should confide in Santana everything especially the most ardent of things.

It was nearing seven thirty and Santana was getting hungry. Really she wanted to just go home and snuggle on the couch with her girl but again they had spent the day at the hospital and had not eaten very well. She was afraid that Brittany would get weak and she needed her strength to deal with both the mental and physical strain of what was going on. "Why don't we get something to eat?"

Brittany snapped out of her daze. This time it wasn't a daze of complete angst but also a bit of joy at the thought of at least part of her family coming home. She glanced at the clock and knew that she had to get to Bread Stixs but without Santana knowing it. That was going to be the hardest part of all. "No, I think I want to spend the night alone at home. I want to get Katie's room ready for her. I hope you don't mind."

There was something more going on but Santana could not quite put her finger on it. But she did not want to start an argument not while Brittany was still so vulnerable. The fact was that she never wanted to fight with her girl but she knew that was naïve of her. Disappointed as she was she reluctantly just had to give in. "I want to spend all our time together but I think I understand how you might be feeling. Not saying I do know just think I do. I'll drop you off and we can get your sister together?"

The blond cheerleader thought for just a moment. She wanted to spend the night with Santana now. She was being so loving and understanding but she needed this talk with Kurt for some unknown reason. "I look forward to it." They drove in silence until they got to Brit's house. She leaned in and kissed Santana with a passion. It was hard to stop the lip lock but she had to get going if she was going to meet Kurt. "I'll see you early in the morning."

"I'll be here." Santana smiled and waved. She watched until Brittany got inside her house. Slowly she took off down the street. She was stopped at the stop sign when something in her rearview mirror caught her eye. It was Brit pulling out of the driveway going the other way. That pissed Santana off in an instant. Quickly, so quickly that she almost hit an oncoming car, she turned around and tried to follow her girl. After a few minutes she knew exactly where they were going.

Santana had been right as she saw Brittany park the minivan in front of Bread Stixs. She could not believe that her girl was going in there without her. She knew that her girl would not be untrue to her but at the same time she had not been totally honest with her. Carefully she followed her in and had the waitress seat her on the exact other side of her girl. Her first thoughts were why had Brittany lied to her. Her other ones were who was she meeting.

Brittany was already sitting at a table looking out into space. Just after eight Kurt walked up to her. She was still a million miles away so he waved his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Brittany." The blond blinked heavily a couple times before she realized that her friend was standing in front of her. He sat down and looked deep into her eyes. "I know that look. I'm so sorry." 

The blond cheerleader sighed heavily. "I didn't know you're nickname was Earth." Kurt started to explain but thought better of it. "What look are you talking about?" Now she was confused along with feeling the pain of being the only one in her family, besides her grandmother, to have been hurt so badly that they had to stay so long in the hospital.

Kurt still wanted to explain about Earth but knew better with Brit. "I know the left behind look." He seemed to also to go a million miles away for a moment. "Mom died because she got sick but still it was hard to go on. Seemed for the longest times Dad and I were just going through the motions. I kept waking up thinking Mom was going to come in and kiss me awake like she did every morning. Dad never really did that so I missed it for the longest of times. Slowly though I realize that everything happens for a reason even if we don't like it. That goes for my dad's heart attack. It was so hard to deal with the thought I could lose both my parents. I really would have been left behind. I lucked out with him. And I know you've lucked out as well."

Brittany nodded her head in agreement. Kurt seemed so much older and wiser than he was. It was probably because of all the things that he had gone through in his life and not just his mother's death. Being the only outwardly gay person in a school had to be the hardest thing in the world especially after he had been threatened and Bullied by Karofsky. He had more strength than most people had. "I know things happen and we have no control over them just look at Rachel's outfits." Kurt could not help but chuckle. "But why didn't I go with them? It was because I wanted to be alone with Santana. I should be in the hospital not just them."

Kurt reached across the table and took both her hands in his own. "We've all done things that we regret. That's not to say you regret your time with Santana it's just you are regretting the result of or lack of result of your reaction." Brittany looked a bit confused so he continued. "You regret not being in the same position that your family is in. But think of it this way. Maybe you were supposed to not go. After all, who's now going to be there for them while they get better? It's like me taking care of my dad. True he was getting serious with Carole but it's not the same as it would have been if Mom were alive. I love Carole but she's not my mother. But that's my troubles. Yours are simple I think. You want to be punished for not getting hurt."

Santana gasped at the thought. It made perfect sense. Brittany was so naïve and sensitive that she would blame herself for everything and want to punish herself. Before anyone noticed she left a bit of money on the table and snuck back out the door. The crisp cold air sent shockwaves through her entire body. How could she have been so stupid to not see all that her girl was going through? It made her mad but it also made her think about what she could do for her Brit. It would be so hard to keep Brittany from knowing that she knew. Oh how she hated herself at the moment.

Back inside, Brittany was in tears. Kurt had known right away what was going on in her mind. Part of her wondered why Santana had not seen it but she knew that it was probably because she was too close to Brit to see everything that was going on. "You too?" For someone so naïve and innocent she had realized that Kurt was speaking from his own past experience.

"Yeah." Kurt remembered how he had wanted to not wake up or to wake up next to his mother. But that was not the way that life had worked out. And now he had a great guy and he had a dream. His entire career would be dedicated to the most wonderful person he had ever known. Everything he did from now on would be for her. "It takes a lot of strength and support to get through something so traumatic. I'm not saying counselors like Miss Pillsbury but your friends, your family and the person that loves you more than anything. You should trust Santana to be there for you. You should talk to her about all of this. Until you are ready I will be just a text away."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Brittany felt a little better. It was only a little but it helped. Deep down she had already known what Kurt had told her. It was just so hard to admit it all to herself. It was going to be just as hard to talk about all this with Santana. They had known each other and seen each other in the best and darkest light. But this was so different that Brittany just was having trouble even letting it all sink into her own head. Kurt was helping and she would keep reaching out to him. But what she needed to do and was going to do was finally confide in her girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana was beside herself almost literally. She had raced home so that Brittany or Kurt would not see her. The way she was feeling at the moment she would rather see no one especially her girl. The young woman was pacing back and forth in her room trying to really take in what she had heard. What she really got out of eavesdropping was the fact that her girl had been hiding things from her. Worse, she had chosen to confide in that little fairy instead of herself.

Her mother had tried to talk to her the minute she got home but Santana had brushed her off. It had not been in the nicest way and she was regretting that. Later, when she was in a better mood, she would have to make it up to her. Right now she was too hurt and too confused to really think straight. The one person that she loved more than her own life was not being totally honest with her. Honesty was one of the most important things to a relationship. What did that mean for the two young lovers?

Finally Santana had calmed down enough to sit down at her desk. She stared at her screen saver for what seemed like forever. It was a picture of Brittany and her at cheerleading camp. It was the summer before their sophomore year and they had spent the entire year as freshmen on the cheerleading squad under Coach Sue. That had been an interesting year but was tolerable because of their friendship. Even back then there had been a little more than just friendship but neither really knew it.

The young teen wanted so badly to call Brittany at that moment. But she knew that would be a mistake. In the past she would have immediately confronted someone and that always ended badly. Partly it was because she did have a temper on her and partly it was because she would not always think before she spoke. She remembered just how badly Artie had hurt Brit all because he spoke before he thought. To this day she would love to wheel him into the nearest lake and let the fish eat him.

That was the last thing that she wanted to do was to hurt Brittany. This was not about herself or how it affected her. This was all about her girl and all about how she was going to recover from this ordeal. Santana could not possible know what she was going through. The closest she had come to anything like this was when her grandfather had died. But that had been when she was only five so she really didn't remember a whole lot about it.

With Brittany being so innocent she took things to heart. The littlest of things affected her so much more greatly that one had to be careful how they handled things. That was why everyone had chipped in, including Coach Beiste, when Brittany's belief in Santa was revealed to make sure that she still believed. Sometimes though Santana wondered if that had been wise only if we all have to grow up some time. She smiled and thought that she wanted to keep Brittany as innocent as she could for as long as she could.

It felt good to smile. The past few hours had been emotional for her. This must have been how Brittany had been feeling for the past couple of weeks. And there was still so far to go for her family to fully recover. It was beyond her how Brittany could be getting through any of this. Thinking about it, the thing that hurt the most was that her girl had not shared what she was going through.

Santana heard her someone outside her door. She went over and opened it. Her mother was standing there looking like she had been crying. That made the young woman feel even worse about how she had treated her earlier. "Mom, what's wrong? Why have you been crying?" She took a few steps out into the hallway. Standing at the end of the hallway was her Abuela. "Abuela?"

Abuela looked at her with a bit of disdain. She looked back at her daughter. "I only came here because you said that this was serious. If I find out that you have tricked me into coming here to try and change my mind about _her_…" She trailed off at the look that both mother and daughter shot her. She was too old to deal with these mind games.

"I called you here because I want us to sit down and really talk not yell." Mrs. Lopez took her daughter's hand in her own and turned toward her. "I'm sorry to do this now because I know your girlfriend is going through so much but I want to start the New Year on a positive note. I'm so tired of this family being torn apart like this." She leaned in and whispered in Santana's ear, "We'll talk about how you acted when you got home later." 

Santana swallowed hard at the thought. While her mother would fight tooth and nail to protect her she would also call her out when she was being a not so good person. This was one of those times. She whispered back, "I'm sorry and yes we will." She turned to her grandmother and smiled sadly. "I didn't know she was going to ask you over. I've been dealing with some things that I'm not going to tell you now because I don't want to upset you anymore than I already have. Please stay and let us talk."

Abuela looked at her granddaughter for the longest time. She seemed older and more mature than she remembered her not that she was anything but respectful of her. Perhaps she had grown up more than she had realized. Still, her choice was not one that she could live with. It was wrong as simple as that. "I will stay. But only for a few minutes. I don't wish to be subjected to your ways any longer than I have to be."

"Momma, please!" Mrs. Lopez sighed in exasperation. "That kind of talk is not going to help matters. Do you really think that your granddaughter would do this to punish you? Do you think anyone in their right mind would choose to be different? She is already fighting an uphill battle being from a minority group. Why would she also want to put this kind of weight on herself? Do you know that her Glee Club had to help her face her inner demons? That was what gave her the strength to be proud of who she is and tell us the whole truth instead of hiding it in shame?"

"If you feel as if you should hide something especially because of shame than it is wrong." Abuela straightened up as if to show that she was stronger and taller than either her daughter or her granddaughter. "If you had felt this way and kept it to yourself it would still be wrong but at least you would not have shamed me and your family."

"Still with the shame?" Mrs. Lopez came within inches of her mother. "Is it not also shameful to not support your family no matter what? She is not hurting anyone in fact she is loving someone. It has made her a better person. Brittany has made her want to be a better person. If you spent any time with her lately you would see the same thing."

"Wait a minute." Santana finally could not hold her tongue any longer. "I want peace in this family as much as anyone especially after Brittany almost lost her entire family. But I don't want anyone getting hurt any more than they already are or feeling uncomfortable. I am who I am. I'm sorry, Abuela if that is something you cannot understand or accept. Mom is right when she said I would not choose to be any different than I already am though I am proud of everything that I am. Other kids are so cruel when you are different in any way from them. All I ask of you is that you don't talk bad about me or about Brittany or anyone in this family. If you want to see me, then I'm happy beyond words. If you choose to never see me again that is up to you. Just please can we just come to some sort of agreement?"

Abuela was surprised by her granddaughter's words. Indeed she had become more mature than she had noticed before. "You've changed my little one." Those were words she had not said in a long time to her granddaughter. "I had thought you had changed in a bad way." She kept her gaze steady on her granddaughter. "But a sin is a sin. And I cannot stand idly by and watch you taint this family. I will not allow you in my home and I will not come here ever again."

The two younger women watched as the older woman stormed out the door. It was another sock in the gut for Santana. It hurt beyond words what her grandmother had said. The look must have shown because her mother came up and gave her a big hug. "Sorry, I wouldn't have sprung that on you had I known that something happened between you and Brittany."

Santana looked at her mother a bit of puzzlement on her face. She had not said a word to her mother when she came home. How could she have known? "I don't get it. I never said anything to you. How did you know?" She kept her gaze steady on her mother while the words her Abuela echoed so painfully in her head.

"I'm you mother." Mrs. Lopez smiled sadly. "I know when you are hurting. The only thing that could really hurt you that badly, besides this constant battle with your Abuela is the fact that something either happened to Brittany or between you two. It shows when the person you love has hurt you or is in pain. So what happened?"

Santana quickly spilled all that she had overheard. She spilled how guilty she had felt about following Brittany. Worse she felt horrible that her girl could not confide in her. The two made their way into the living room where they snuggled up on the couch together. "Mom, how do you and Dad do it? You've been together for so long. How do you handle things like this?"

"We learned over the years." Mrs. Lopez smile at a memory she hadn't had in a long time. "Just before you were born, your father lost his job. Money was tight especially not having any medical insurance. I didn't know how tight though because he failed to tell me he was not working. Instead he went out every day and looked for a job. Once I found out we fought. I almost left him. It was not because he was out of work only because he had not told me. We worked it out and you were born a week later. Just remember that every relationship hits bumps in the road here and there. You just have to learn from them and it makes your relationship stronger."

The thought of a stronger relationship made Santana smile. Everything that they had gone through over the past few months was only going to make them stronger. Now the only question was how she got Brittany to confide in her without her finding out she had followed her to Bread Stixs. That was wrong as well. Not telling her she followed her was just as bad. Santana sighed as she knew what she was going to have to do. She just hoped that Brittany, her sweet and innocent girl, could understand.

()()()()()

Brittany's talk with Kurt had helped some. She was right when she figured he would and could understand what she was going through. It was his words about confiding in Santana that had gotten to her. The fact that Santana loved her and would see her through anything should have been enough for her to tell her girl how she had been feeling.

But she had not wanted Santana judging her. What if Santana had thought Brit should have been in the car accident too? That was silly. Her girl would not want her harmed in any way. Worse, what if her girl thought she was being stupid? Would she say that to her face? A certain guy had called her stupid and that had ended things quickly.

All of this was just too much for the young blond to deal with. She was already emotionally drained from dealing with her family being hurt. Then there had been the guilt of not being hurt herself. Brittany just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. But she had to keep her promise to Katie and have her room already for her when she got home. She was even going to give her sister her favorite unicorn to help her get better faster.

Brittany wished too that she could be alone. Her grandmother had insisted on being there with her to help get the house ready for the family. After having refused to stay with her while her family got better she felt she had no choice but to let her stay. She loved her grandmother but sometimes she was a bit too much in her life.

The conversation she had with Kurt kept replaying in her mind. All she could think of was how it should have been her in the car with them. But then Kurt would be saying that things happened for a reason and that we just have to live our lives to the fullest. And then there was the words about confiding in Santana. That was what was getting her the most now.

Her guilt over not being there with her family was there and in a large way. However she was being doubled up with on guilt because now she was feeling guilty about having not confided in Santana and instead choosing to confide in Kurt. The next thing was how was she going to rectify the situation? Of course she would have to tell Santana what was going on. But how?

Brittany finished making Katie's bed and returned to her own room. She came and sat by her bed and picked up the picture she had of Santana and herself. It was of just the two of them at nationals last year in Central Park. It was while they were out trying to think of songs of their own and the two had stopped and watched an old couple sitting in the park holding hands.

Even though they had not officially been able to date she remembered Santana taking her hand for just a moment. It had hurt when she had pulled it out quickly when the old couple had looked at them. When the older couple only smiled once again Santana had once again taken her hand. It was an amazing feeling one that Brittany had held onto all summer long and until they could officially be together in public.

The memory made it clearer that she was doing the same thing to Santana now. She had confided a little but then had taken away that trust that would allow her to confide in her. Brittany picked up the phone and started to dial. She stopped when she saw it was getting late. Besides, Santana would be there in the morning to escort her to the hospital. Once they got her sister all settled in they would have to have a long talk. She just hoped that Santana could forgive her for keeping something so big tucked away inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana sat all alone in her room. She was still seething from the previous night. Her grandmother was a piece of work though part of her could not blame the older woman. When you are raised to believe in things it is nearly impossible to change your stripes, sorta speak. She held no ill will towards her mother for trying to make things right. But it appeared it was going to be a long time, hopefully not forever, before her Abuela came around.

What had the cheerleader so upset at the moment was her girl. Brittany had texted her just before she went to bed and told her that her grandmother was going to take her to the hospital. It appeared that there was more than one meddling grandparent. Again Santana in a small way could not blame the older woman. Nearly her entire family had almost been taken away from her in a car crash. If it had been her she too would not want an outsider around. Of course in her mind she was not an outsider because of how close she and her girl had become.

Even with having an understanding of their thought processes, Santana was still madder than mad. The old Santana would have gone all Lima Heights Adjacent on them. But they were her elders and she was trying in general to be a bit less violent. Of course when it came to protecting Brittany there was no telling what she was actually going to be capable of. After all, she had spent how long fighting to remain in the closet when she could have been spending all that time in a true relationship with Brit.

Those were the regrets of life that you had to live with. Every person has a choice to make. And each choice they make effects the rest of their lives even the littlest of things. That was why she was trying so hard to not let her emotions totally take over her, that was proving harder said than done especially since she had received the text from Brittany. The old her would have driven over there and demanded an explanation in person. But she knew that Brit needed her space.

Of course after hearing of their conversation Brittany also needed some support from the people that she loved. Her family was there for her and that was a good thing. As hard as she was trying she could not understand why Brittany had decided to leave her out of her feelings and instead go to Kurt. There was a part of her that understood but not deep down.

What hurt the most was going to someone else. Even if she could not understand what Brittany was going through, she should have at least confided in her so that she could try and understand. She could have rocked her girl in her arms and sang her a song. Which song really didn't matter just as long as it brought comfort to her girl in her time of need. Instead she sat at her desk in her room all alone waiting for a text from Brit.

That was another thing she was not used to. Santana was not one for waiting around. She was more of an action girl in so many ways. All she wanted was to get in her car and drive to the hospital and swoop Brittany into her arms. Then she would help Katie into the car and stay with the two of them to take care of them both. But that was not what was going to happen.

Or was it? Santana hated herself for almost getting up and going. When was she going to learn to trust people especially Brittany? It was true that her girl was innocent but she still was always going to be true there was no question of that. So why could she not simply trust her girl? Why could she not just let her come to her when she was ready to?

Santana sighed heavily and picked up her phone. It was as if she were willing a message or better yet a phone call to come from her girl. Instead there was only the picture of the two in their cheerleading outfits. It had been taken just after they had won nationals. It was before they were an actual couple. It was before she had allowed herself to be free to say in public that she loved her girl.

The cheerleader sighed as she looked at the photo. She had come so far thanks to the Glee Club. If it weren't for them she might not have ever found the freedom to be herself. After seeing what Kurt had gone through in school it had made it that much harder for her to be herself. He had even left for another school because he could not take it. To be open was a huge step but with Brit by her side there was nothing she could not do.

Finally it got too much for her the waiting. It was nearly noon and Brit was sure to be back home by now. The last thing she wanted to do was to text while her girl was driving but she was sure her grandmother would be behind the wheel. Quickly she sent out the message 'I miss my girl. Just wanting to see how you and Katie are doing. Let me know when you can. Love, S.'

Santana stared at the phone willing for it to go off. But no message came through so most likely Brit was still at the hospital and had her phone off. It didn't really matter. The message had been sent and when her girl saw it she would know that Santana was thinking of her and loving her. Still how she wanted so badly to be there with her girl instead of waiting on the sidelines for word.

There was a knock at her door. She could tell it was her mother. Only she knocked so softly that you could barely hear it. "What's up Mom?" The girl opened the door and instead of seeing her mother she saw the woman that she loved. It was evident that Brittany had been crying so Santana immediately gave her a hug. Slowly she led her to the bed where they sat next to each other. "What happened? I thought you were bringing Katie home?"

Brittany was crying so hard now that she could not even speak. So Santana instinctively wrapped her arms around her girl and had Brittany put her head on her shoulder. Gently they began swaying back and forth. Santana began to hum a song. It was nothing special just something her Abuela of all people had used to sing to her when she was little. It had always made her feel better and she hoped that it would do the same for her girl.

It was several minutes before Brittany had stopped crying. Her face was all puffy and her eyes were all red. It was interesting but she never looked more beautiful to Santana. Not because there was obvious pain on her lover but because she looked so sweet and innocent and smelled so good. It was a bit distracting but she kept her focus on the wellbeing of her girl.

They sat in silence for several more minutes. Santana kept rocking her girl and softly humming. Finally she said, "Brit, you can tell me what's going on. I won't be mad. I'm here for you no matter what. Please just tell me. It's not your family is it?" In an instant Santana went from just plain worried to horrified at the thought that something had gone wrong at the hospital and something terrible had happened.

Brittany finally pulled away from the comforting embrace. "Everyone is doing the same. Katie is home and in bed. The doctors want her to rest until school starts in a couple days. Mom will be home in a week Dad a little longer. Grandpa will be home by the end of January hopefully. But that's not why I'm so upset."

Santana was relieved to hear that everyone was at least getting better as scheduled. It had her puzzled even more why Brittany had been so upset. Her girl could get upset if she thought Santa had forgotten to come or if she suspected Lord Tubbington of doing something like reading her diary. But she would never have tears like this if it were something like that. "Tell me what's going on. I'll be here for you no matter what."

"That's just it." Brittany could no longer find comfort in the once safe embrace of Santana. She pulled away so that she could look her in the eye. It was hard to maintain that eye contact knowing what she had done to the other woman. "I…" It was so hard to get the words out. But after what she had done she had to be honest with her. "I cheated on you."

Santana's first instinct was to throw something. Anger was boiling up inside of her. She could no longer sit next to Brit the one person in the world that she had ever truly loved and trusted. The young woman began pacing back and forth partly to avoid eye contact but also because she was afraid of what her temper might make her do. Finally she stopped and looked the other woman in those beautiful blue eyes. "YOU WHAT?"

"Please don't yell." Brittany could see the pain in Santana's eyes and she wanted to leave. She wanted to hurt herself for ever inflicting such pain on the one person she knew loved her without condition and embraced all the things about her. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I shouldn't have done what I did but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to face you. So I…"

Still Santana could not believe what she was hearing. She knew in the past that Brittany had had her share of sexual partners but never once had she cheated on any of them. How could she have cheated on her? Santana had always accepted Brittany for who she was and loved every single thing there was about her. "Go on." She tried to maintain an even voice though all she wanted to do was scream at the top of her lungs.

"I should have gone to you and not Kurt." Brittany began crying all once again. After having talked to Kurt and thought things through she knew that she should have gone to Santana instead of Porcelain. She should have trusted Santana enough to be there through her darkest hour. Her girl never would have judged her like most have done over the years. It had been stupid of her.

Santana blinked her eyes a couple times at Brittany. She could not help herself and immediately regretted it but she burst out laughing. She could see the pain heighten in Brittany's eyes and in an instant she was able to control the laughter. "I'm sorry to have laughed but you and Kurt? That's not cheating unless you kissed him in that special way you do with me."

"Not since sophomore year have I done that." Brittany wiped the tears away from her eyes. She was a bit confused as to why Santana was now almost jovial. Her girl had gone from more than upset to almost happy in an instant. "But that's not what I mean by cheating. I had something big going through my head. Something for some reason I thought I could not share. Kurt made me realize how silly that was and that I should tell you everything. But I feel like I betrayed you by going to someone else."

The raven haired beauty quickly came and sat down by her girl. She took Brit's hands in her own. "Would I have liked for you to come to me with whatever it is you are going through first? Absolutely I would have. I love you Brittany more than I thought I could love anyone. And no matter what happens I'll be there for you." She took a deep breath before she made her own confession. "I have something I have to tell you. I could tell that something was going on inside that gorgeous head of yours. I knew you weren't telling me everything. I didn't want to force myself on you so I decided to let you come to me first. However…"

Brittany was more than intrigued by what Santana had to say next. She could sense that it was something big. Santana had always been open with her about everything. And now it appeared that she too had been keeping something big a secret. "Please tell me. I just need to know that you'll love me even though I cheated."

Santana almost laughed again but kept herself contained. "First off once again what you did with Kurt is not cheating. In even the greatest of relationships you sometimes have to have someone else to confide in. I get that." She took a deep breath before continuing. "What I'm not proud of is how I handled things. Like I said, I thought you were hiding something from me. And then when I was supposed to spend the night to help you get everything ready for Katie you changed things and that hurt a little but I tried to understand." She hesitated a moment longer. "What I did was I followed you to Bread Stix."

The blond was more than shocked at what she heard. How had her girl even known that she had gone there? "You followed me?" Brittany looked more confused than ever. "But how did you even know where I was going? I saw you pull away." The blond looked so hurt that it made Santana want to cry as well.

"I started to when I saw you come back out." Santana was trying hard to explain it so that her girl could understand. "I did the wrong thing. I didn't trust you. Instead I decided to see what was going on. I followed you to the restaurant and got the waitress to seat me on the other side of you. At first I hate to admit it I thought you were cheating on me. When I saw Kurt sit down I knew that you weren't. After listening to you two the only thing I was was hurt that you hadn't come to me first."

Brittany sat there just staring into dark eyes that sparkled with the love that Santana had for her. It was a lot for her mind to take in but she knew that her girl only had her best interest at heart. "I'm sorry that I went to Kurt instead of you. I feel bad about that. I'm glad that I told you and that you told me what you did. This is my first real relationship that isn't just about sex. I want us to be honest with one another and always be there for each other."

Santana sighed in relief. She had felt for sure that Brittany would be upset for following her. "I want the same thing. And I promise from now on that if I think you are hurting or if there is something on your mind I will ask. I will not go behind your back and spy on you. Though we are in a relationship we also need our space. I was wrong to have followed you. But I'm glad that we are finally talking things through. I have to ask how you are feeling now with what happened to your family. Do you still think that you should be punished?"

It took a moment for Brittany to think about what Santana had asked. "Inside there is still a small part of me that wishes it had been me instead of my family. I mean I don't want anyone to get hurt but if I had not stayed behind to be with you then it could have been me too. So to answer your question I'm still working through it."

Santana smiled a sad smile and pulled Brittany into a hug. She kissed her gently on the neck. "Well, now that you've told me how you are feeling we can go through this together. It won't go away overnight but it will lessen with time. And I can take some of the pain away if you let me. Mom and Dad are gone for the day so unless you need to get back to Katie we have the entire house to ourselves. I want to make up to you how I spied on you and failed to trust you completely if you let me."

Brittany's eyes sparkled with mischievousness. Though she was still in pain and blaming herself for what happened at least she now had her girl to go through it with. What's more the two of them could show just how much they truly loved one another. So to answer Santana, Brittany pulled the girl close to her and the locked lips. The passion was growing inside by the second. It would not be long until it exploded into something that neither of them could control.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana took Brittany's hand in her own. It had been a long few weeks with everything happening with both their families. It had not been the greatest of Christmases but they had each other and her parents so it had been a good one. Now things were seemingly calming down a bit as Britt's family was finally starting to make it home for the hospital. But even the two teens had created their own drama by hiding things from each other.

The dark haired beauty knew that things like that had to stop. It was not always in her nature to be totally honest with other people but with Britt that was perfectly unacceptable. Though in relationships you did not necessarily tell your partner every last detail of your day the things the two young lovers had kept from each other was more than important. It was a new thing for both of them to be in this kind of relationship.

Brittany willingly took her girl's hand in her own. Sometimes being not the smartest person around was a very difficult thing to live with. There had been times when she had been taken advantage of by her boyfriends or friends or strangers. Looking back San had sometimes done things that were to get Brit all to herself. But that was the way that the old Santana had worked. The girl that stood before her with love in her eyes was changing slowly every day.

The blond cheerleader really did not want for her lover to change in any way. She had fallen in love with a young woman that was sometimes a bit mischievous but overall was a good person. True she would let a person have it both barrels if she disliked them. But for her it was just keeping things honest. That honesty had come back to hurt her more than once and the blond was glad that she was changing but would never ask her to change.

Britt too was trying to change. As much as she loved being in Glee and being with the people in the group she knew that it was all winding down. Winter break would soon be over and that meant only half a school year was left. Time was seemingly so fleeting now as they rushed towards graduation. The only thing that the blond had figured out was that she wanted to be with Santana and only her. What was she going to do when she was considered an adult and had to fend for herself?

Those were questions for another day as her girl slowly led her toward the bed. It had been since Christmas since they had made love. That seemed like a long time but really it had been just less than a week. Tomorrow was New Year's Eve which they would probably spend with their friends at Bread Stixs. After today it was going to be a lot of time spent taking care of her little sister and then her parents. It was time that the two young lovers had some alone time.

Santana could tell that Britt seemed a bit distracted. As much as she wanted to make love to her girl she also just wanted her to be happy and to be able to fully enjoy being together. She kissed Britt with a passion that instantly caused both girls' hearts to hum they were beating so fast. The dark haired raven pulled back and was practically panting. There was a hunger in those blue eyes staring back at her. Still, there seem to be something on her mind. "We don't have to do this. I just wanted us to have a little alone time. I know after today you're going to be busy with your family. Plus school will be starting up soon. You lead, I'll follow."

Brittany laughed softly. She knew how hard it was for her girl to let someone else lead. Almost since they had been in Glee her girl had wanted to shine more battling with both Rachel and Mercedes for leads as well as Quinny. It showed just how much she had changed over the past few months. "All I know is that right now I want to be with you and make it all go away. It seems like our senior year has just gone flying by. I'd hoped to have more time with you especially when you let yourself be who you are."

When they had been secretly together it had not felt the same as it did now. They were free to roam the hallways holding hands and even exchanging a kiss or two. It was not like the Finchel show that was always making everyone want to puke. They were simple kisses that should not offend anyone. It had gotten a lot better when the dark haired raven had finally allowed herself to be who she was. Now if her Abuela would only see that. But that was something for another time. This was about now and the two young lovers.

"All right. It just seemed that you were a bit distracted which I get. There are two things I never want to do again. I never want to force you to be anything you are not. More importantly I never want to hurt you in any way again. That was the only reason I asked. You know that I want this too more than anything. Just being this close to you smelling your perfume feeling the heat coming from your body is driving me insane." Santana reached up and cupped Brittany's face in both her hands. "Sex is nothing when I compare it to how you make me feel just by being you and allowing me to be in your life."

Brittany blinked her eyes trying to keep more tears from coming down. What Santana had just said was so beautiful. She had never heard her speak the way she just did. It was true how both young women had done a lot of soul searching the past couple days. They had both made strides in becoming really the people they were always meant to be.

"You have me and always will." With that Santana pulled Brittany closer to herself. Their lips locked for several minutes. Their lips parted. First one then the other was thrusting her tongue inside. They were playing a bit of tongue twister in each other's mouths. They played like this for a little while until oxygen once again became a problem.

They gazed into one another's eyes for a moment or two just letting their love wash over one another. Finally Brittany was the one that made the next move. Slowly she pulled the zipper down on Santana's maroon dress. She slid first one arm and then the other. Santana stood up and let the dress slip down to the floor. She was wearing only a set of lace black underwear and matching bra. It took only a quick moment for the blond to have those items removed and in a pile by her dress.

The blond could not but help have her breath taken away by the sight of her girl in all her glory. San was amazing looking. It appeared that she was trembling a bit. "Are you cold? Do you need me to warm you up?" Brittany was so hoping that her girl would say yes. Either way she already had plans to make her girl feel some real pleasure.

Santana pulled Brittany closer to her. She nibbled a bit on her earlobe before speaking. "I am a bit cold but I'm shaking because of anticipation. All I want is to taste you to be inside you. You are so amazing that I want to make you feel just how amazing you really are." It was now the dark haired girl's turn to slowly and skillfully remove the offending clothes that were hiding the amazing body beneath. Though Brittany was the sexiest woman she knew her body was only part of the reason she was so turned on. Mostly it was because she loved Britt and the woman that she was becoming.

Their two bodies were pressed tight against one another. Their lips were once again locked together as hands were exploring the exposed bodies. They continued kissing for what seemed like hours before they ended up still intertwined with one another but lying on the bed. They continued the exploring roaming over soft skin. Every so often they would let their tongues lick trails down the other's body. Both their bodies were humming and aching at the same time. There was only one thing that could make them feel even better.

Brittany managed to break away from the glue that seemed to have their bodies attached to one another. She was on her knees and leaning on her left hand. "Are you ready?" She whispered in Santana's ear and only received a moan as a response. She kissed her on the ear and then the neck. Finally she had the right breast of her girl in her mouth. She suckled it and teased it. Her free hand slowly made it down to where the greatest amount of heat was coming from.

The blond yelped in pleasure as unexpectedly Santana had managed to take her free hand and place it between her girl's legs. The pleasure almost made her collapse to the bed but she managed to keep herself in the same stance. She looked deep into dark eyes and could see the mischievousness in her girl's eyes. Britt smiled and decided to return the favor. Her hand cupped the quivering mound and Santana's eyes closed from the pleasure she felt.

Brittany took the opportunity to place her mouth over her girl's. They exchanged another series of passionate kisses before the blond returned her attention to first one breast and then the other. The entire time she was squeezing the quivering mound and decided that it was enough of foreplay. Her girl was more than ready to have that feeling building up inside her released.

One last kiss of their lips and Brittany finally penetrated her finger deep inside. Juices were immediately flowing over her finger. It made her own juices flow inside. That was when she felt Santana also dive her finger in. The amazing feeling that spilled over her was almost enough to distract her from what she had been doing. Luckily for her she recovered and kept exploring the moist warmness of inside her girl.

The pair's eyes locked as they moved their fingers around inside the other. They hit all the pleasurable spots and found that one spot that made all the feelings they had felt before pale in comparison. They kept their fingers thrusting in and out and around. Their lips would occasionally meet heightening the intense feelings they were already having.

Finally both women achieved the ultimate feeling. Brittany collapsed next to her girl. They shared little kisses and continued to trace the other's bodies. The softness of skin was almost enough to start the whole thing over. But as good as they felt they knew that this could not last much longer. Santana's parents would be home soon and Brittany had to get back to her house.

"I don't ever want to leave your arms but I think we have to get up." Santana glanced at the clock and saw that it was just after five. "We took a little longer than I thought we would not that I'm complaining. We need to get cleaned up and you need to get back to Katie. If you want, I can come with at least for a little while. If you want to be alone with your family I understand."

Santana almost sounded like a hurt kitten when she said the last line. Brittany knew that her grandmother would not want Santana around right now. As accepting as she had first seemed of her relationship with her girl she seemed now almost as unaccepting as Santana's Abuela was. Perhaps one day both grandparents would come around once again.

"You can come. I know Katie loves you." Brittany smiled with glowing eyes. "I think she looks up to you and wants to be like you." Her voice was now had a sad tone as she thought that her own sister was better off looking up to her girlfriend rather than herself. But to her that was to be expected as not everyone wanted to be as simple as she was.

"She would be smarter to look up to you." She kissed Brittany on the forehead. "I know that you don't always see it but you are smart. You are amazing. And if other people including your own family don't see that then that is their loss. Just as long as you know that I will always love you and look up to you. I want to be more like you than me sometimes."

"You've already gone through a lot of changes over the past couple of years." Brittany looked in those dark eyes. "I only want you to be who you are and to be happy. Please don't be sad because you think you are not good enough. You are my everything and I want you to be who you are and to be happy." Once again she appeared to be tearing up.

Santana felt guilty for making her cry once again. "You keep getting smarter every day. I am happy as long as I know that you are in my life." Once again she kissed Britt on the forehead. "I think that Katie has two strong role models to look up to. We kick ass either as Cheerios or in Glee. It's the best of both worlds."

That brightened the look on Brittany's face. "I'm still not that smart. But with you there to help me through I'll be all right." She returned the kisses that Santana had given her. She looked past her girl and saw the time. "Dang! I do have to get going. I told Grandma that I'd bring something home from Bread Stixs for everyone. It's Katie's favorite place too!"

Both girls reluctantly got out of bed and made their way into the bathroom. They took a quick shower together though that was hard. Seeing the water and suds run along the other's body was enough to spark those feelings of desire once again. But this was not the time. They needed to get back to Brittany's sister and her grandmother.

It took another forty minutes to get back to Brittany's house with the dinners in tow. The door opened up and her grandmother stood there with a look of disappointment on her face. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago. I see you had more important things to do then to spend it with your little sister. She's been asking for you."

Brittany instantly felt guilty for leaving Katie but she had to straighten things out with Santana. It had felt like she had cheated and that was not the kind of relationship that she wanted to have. Quickly she placed her bags of food on the kitchen table and made her way to her little sister's bedroom. "You still in bed lazy bones?"

Katie was a smaller version of her older sister right down to the amazing blue eyes. "Britt-Britt!" Katie sat up in bed holding her arms open. Brittany carefully gave her a gentle hug. "Where were you? When I woke up Grandma said you had left. I was worried you wouldn't be back tonight." She got the same pouty look that Brittany could get. Santana was watching from the doorway and smiled at how much the two sisters were alike.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Brittany brushed a stray hair out of her little sister's face. "I meant to be back sooner. I had something to do. It was not more important than you because nothing is more important than you and you're getting better. I was spending some time talking with Santana. We had a little misunderstanding and I didn't want it to linger."

Katie peaked over her big sister's shoulder. Santana waved and smiled at her. "Santy!" She seemed just as excited when she saw the dark haired raven. "Thanks for coming to see me in the hospital all those times. I would have been bored to death if you hadn't come. Are you two…?" She trailed off not knowing exactly how to ask the question. She might only be twelve but she knew a thing or two about the real world.

Santana made her way into the room and sat at the foot of the bed. She knew what Katie was asking. It seemed that the young girl was not as naïve about things as most would give her credit for. She looked at Brittany who nodded. "We are more than friends if that's what you are asking. We have been for a little while now. I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable."

"Why would it?" Katie seemed to be practically glowing at the thought that Santana was more to her sister than just a friend. "That means you'll hopefully be around in Britt-Britt's life for a long time. I think you are the coolest person that I know besides my sister. To have both of you hanging around will make me that much cooler too!"

Brittany smiled at the thought. It was sad but true how even as young as her little sister was the coolness factor was a big deal. "I don't know about that but I do know someone that hasn't eaten in a few hours. You need to try and eat something because it's time for your medicine. Don't worry I didn't do the cooking. Santana and I brought home Bread Stixs for a good little girl."

"Yay! Bring on the grub!" Katie was practically bouncing on the bed. Quickly she calmed down as the pain became a bit too much for her. "I think I need my medicine. It's hurting a bit. I'll wait here while you to move your butts and feed me!" Brittany laughed at just how much she sounded like Santana at the moment.

"We'll be right back." Brittany smiled at her little sister before both young women made it to the kitchen. Her grandmother was standing there glaring at her. It made her very uncomfortable. She knew something was up once again. "What's up, Grandma?" She was so sure that she did not want to hear what her grandmother said.

"I heard." Her grandmother's tone was one of disapproval. "How could you corrupt your sister like that?" She glared at Santana before returning her gaze to her granddaughter. "She is only thirteen years old. She does not need to know about these things. Why could you not leave it as you two are friends and only friends?"

Brittany, for the millionth time that day, was close to tears. Santana came up beside her and put her arm around her waist. "With all due respect I think you owe your granddaughter an apology. Your granddaughter is an amazing person. We would never do anything in front of Katie or even put ourselves in a position that she would even see anything. Again I mean no disrespect as I say this but you are a bit naïve if you don't think that she is already exposed to same sex couples. It starts younger and younger."

"You need to leave. Now!" Brittany's grandmother never raised her voice. For her to shout like that made Brittany literally jump. The grip that Santana had on her girl tightened trying to reassure her that everything was going to be all right. "You have corrupted my granddaughter and are now trying to corrupt my other granddaughter. You need to leave."

Santana was about to say something when Brittany interrupted. "I'm sorry Grandmother. I respect and love you. But if you cannot accept that I am who I am and would never do anything to hurt Katie…" She began crying once again. "I already feel like it should be me that is in that bed. It should have been me and not Katie, Mom, Dad, and Grandfather. But you wouldn't know that. All you know is that you think Santana is bad news. She's staying."

Her grandmother looked shocked at her words. At first she had thought it was only a phase that her granddaughter was going through. Then it appeared as if Santana had been the one to turn her this way. As much as she loved Brittany she had to admit that she was not the smartest person in the world. But to turn her against her? "Fine. I hope you can handle everything alone."

The two were shocked as her grandmother stormed out the door. "No worries." Brittany was crying into Santana's shoulder. "I'll stay her until everyone is all right. And when we get back to school we'll get someone to stay with your family if your grandmother hasn't come through. We'll make this work. We'll do what we have to."


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany sat in the waiting room. The nurses had asked her to step out why her mother had one last x-ray on her leg. She hated leaving her mother alone. When she had first gotten there she has found out that her grandmother had stopped by and told her mother that they were on their own. When asked why her grandmother had simply stated ask your daughter. That was a heavy burden for a seventeen year old to bear.

Luckily her mother had said that her daughter was not responsible for how the eldest Pierce was acting. Even after Brittany had told her the entire truth, minus details, her mother had only smiled at her eldest child and took her hand in her own. In her mind, Mrs. Pierce had known from when Brittany was younger that her daughter was special. Perhaps not that she would one day fall in love with another young woman but in a way that would make her become an amazing person that would take on the burdens of others and feel bad if she could not make things better.

The blond cheerleader had felt better after her brief talk with her mom. She still felt guilty that her mom and dad had spent the evening alone. Her grandfather luckily had the company of her grandmother. Part of her was still feeling guilty for having Santana be the one to stay with Katie. Though her little sister looked up to her girlfriend it was unfair of both of them to be forced into this situation. Perhaps her grandmother would come around sooner rather than later so that it would not affect school which was fast approaching.

That was a road that the cheerleader had yet to try and bypass. Once school started she, Santana, and Katie would have to be in school. Of course Katie could possibly get excused if she was not feeling up to it. But who was going to stay with their parents once they had to go back to school? Even with her girl to lean on this was quickly becoming too much for the young bond to handle. She was not sure she could handle all of the pressure.

Brittany jumped when someone placed their hand on her shoulder so much so that she jumped off the chair and whipped around to see who it was. She relaxed when she saw that it was Quinn standing their almost laughing at her. "Sorry. I should have said something before I did that. You just seemed lost and I wanted to make sure you were all right. Of course under the circumstances we all understand that you are not one hundred percent."

It took a moment for Brittany to calm down a bit. She felt better seeing that it was her friend Quinn who had once stood up for her when Coach Sue had attempted to shoot her out of a cannon. As glad as she was that she had not had to go through with it she was worried about the mother cannon and the little babies. "I was just thinking about what all I have to do." She sighed and smiled sadly. "I know you guys all know about the accident but what you don't know is that because I spent some time with Santana while my grandmother was watching my sister she now refuses to help. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Quinn took Brittany's hand in her own and led her to the one sofa in the waiting room. "I guess it was lucky that I was coming to visit your family today." Her church group was actually making their rounds and she had made it a point to have Brittany's family on the list of people to see. "I saw you sitting her all alone and thought I would stop and say hi." She kept a steady gaze into her friend's eyes. "I know that you aren't necessarily that religious but my church does have programs to help out with things like that. I know of a couple that is retired. They help out by doing things like staying with some of the other parishioners that are sick. I'm sure they would help you out if I ask."

Brittany wanted to ask what a parishioner was but felt she needed to concentrate on what she actually understood. Though her parents had beliefs about religion they had never really had her go to church at least not since she had been young. From what Kurt believed about those with religion she wondered if the people would help her out since now she was with Santana. "Are you sure that they would help someone like me?"

That made Quinn smile even more. "Look, my church group is religious and some do have problems with those that are different." Brittany seemed puzzled so Quinn continued. "What I mean by that is those that have alternative relationships." Still there was a glassy look from her friend so she continued once again. "Most in my group don't look down on people just because they don't believe as they do. In fact, we have a lot of outreach programs to help those that are different. So if you want me to I'll be glad to ask Mr. and Mrs. Roberts if they could help once school got started."

In an instant almost all of Brittany's worries melted away. True she would have to still deal with her grandmother and Santana's at some point but the immediate problem of caring for her family appeared to be solved. She was just hoping that Santana would be all right with someone of religion helping out. Though Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel and Sam were all fine with them there were others in the school that were not so all right with them.

"If they can it would help." Brittany hugged her friend in appreciation. "I was going to stay home from school. Some of my teachers would actually say that would improve my grade but I want to go to dance school or maybe even some kind of college someday. Santana told me that your attendance record can count against you if you've missed too many days. I just hope Mom, Dad and Katie will be all right with some strangers in the house."

"Well, they are very nice people." Quinn thought carefully before continuing. "I believe that Mrs. Roberts used to be a nurse or something like that. So she could help out a great deal. I'm sure your parents will be all right with it. I just wish your grandmother and Santana's weren't acting this way. Forgiveness is the key to a happy life. Luckily my own mother forgave me for my lapse in judgment." Brittany once again looked confused. "At me getting pregnant."

It instantly clicked in Brittany's head. It was strange how far apart she, Quinn and Santana had grown at the start of their senior year. When they were freshmen they had been like the three musketeers. Then things seemed to change and only she and Santana really remained friends. Perhaps it was because they were coming to the end of their senior years that things were starting to come full circle once again. "You made a mistake. We all do. I'm sure your parents were far from perfect."

Quinn remembered how her mother had waited on her father hand and foot trying to cling to a dying marriage only to have her father leave them both for some young thing. No, her parents were not perfect yet they had held her to a higher standard. "That's what my church tries to get across to people. That's part of the reason that they accepted me back into the fold. Everyone 'sins' but it's what we do with our life in the end that matters."

Brittany smiled at the thought. She still in a way felt that she had made the mistake of staying home instead of going with her family on Christmas vacation. But she was determined to make up for that mistake in any way she could. Hopefully Quinn could help her out helping her to square things. "That's why I want to take such good care of my family." She once again hugged Quinn. It seemed her friend had gone through the most changes of anyone in Glee and in a good way.

"So, how is your family doing?" Quinn had already seen Brittany's grandfather. He had said that he was feeling pretty good and should be out of the hospital in a week or two. That would be great seeing how bad he was hurt in the first place. "I know your mom is coming home today. I assume that is why you are here. What about your dad? My group hasn't seen him yet."

"Well, if he passes the last of his tests today he'll be coming home sometime tomorrow. He had a really bad concussion and they've had to keep testing him to make sure there are no spiders in his head." Quinn looked a bit confused at what she said. "Well, I heard my dad say that there felt like there were cobwebs in his head so I just assumed that there had to be spiders in there making them."

Quinn held her chuckle. Brittany was the simplest person she knew. She took things as they were. That was a great gift to have but it was also dangerous. It was probably a good thing that she and Santana were together because she knew that the raven haired cheerleader would kick anyone's butt that hurt her Britt Britt. "They do all sorts of tests on people these days. I'm sure he'll pass with flying colors. Now, when do you find out about your mom?"

That was when they were interrupted by the nurse. "Miss Pierce?" Brittany turned to see who had called her name. "I'm one of the nurses that has been taking care of your mom. Her x-ray came out perfect so we're just waiting for the doctor to come and sign the release form. It should be less than an hour and you can take her home."

"Thank you!" Brittany was so excited by the news. She turned back to Quinn. "I guess that answered your question." She was gushing she was smiling so. "I can't believe that only Dad and Grandpa are left to come home. Just wish I was going to see more of Grandpa. I don't know how long Grandma will keep a grudge and I've been that I'm not allowed to go to her house anymore." Just like that the emotional rollercoaster that Brittany had been on took another dip. She was now near tears.

Quinn gave her a hug. "I'm sorry." She patted her friend's back. "Just remember that you have us in Glee to be there for you always. And Santana will always be there to watch over you. Just give other people time and they'll come around. And if they don't then it is their loss not to have someone as great as you in their lives. I know it doesn't help much now but in time it will."

Brittany did sniffle a little as she pulled out of the comforting hug. "Thanks, Quinn. You are being so amazing. I'm glad that you just happened to be here today. It helped out a great deal. Will you ask your friends if they'll help out?" The blond managed to keep her tears in check. As happy as she was that both her parents would be home soon she still hated the fact that she was not going to have anything to do with her grandfather.

"I'll give them your cell phone number." Quinn wanted to say and do more. The Glee club had stood by her when she needed them it was the least she could do to help repay her debt. "Now, let's go see if you mom is ready to get going. You lead the way." Quinn smiled a big smile trying to keep her friend from crying.

"'K." Brittany stood up and made her way to her mother's room. She gently knocked on the door. There was a voice from the other side telling her to come in. Her mother was already dressed and sitting on the chair next to the bed instead of in the bed. That made Brittany happy just to see her out of bed. "Mom! You look so good." She came up and carefully gave her mom a hug. "I don't know if you remember but this is my friend Quinn. She's in Glee with me. She also is trying to help us out. Her church group helps those in need. I told her a little of what's going on. I know it's a family matter but I thought if someone were willing to help than it would make things easier."

"Hello Mrs. Pierce." Quinn extended her hand which was taken. "I'm sorry if I've overstepped in any way. My church group happened to be here visiting some of the patients that don't have families to come visit. I saw your daughter here and just wanted to see how things were going. Mr. and Mrs. Roberts are wonderful people. In fact I believe that Mrs. Roberts was some kind of nurse before she retired. I was just trying to help out."

Mrs. Pierce smiled brightly at the two young women. She was proud of how Brittany was handling everything. She was grateful that her daughter had such good friends to count on. "I don't think you are overstepping at all. In fact we would be grateful to have some help. I know my daughter had planned on missing school to take care of us. I really didn't like that idea at all."

"I know, Mom. That's why bumping into Quinn, well not literally, was so perfect. I can still be there at night to take care of you guys and not worry so much while I'm at school." Brittany was smiling from ear to ear. Things couldn't be going better if she had planned for things to work this way. "Has the doctor come in yet?"

"He was here about five minutes ago." Mrs. Pierce tried to stand but thought better of it. "The nurse will be back anytime with the discharge papers and instructions. Don't worry we'll all be there to take care of one another." She knew that her daughter might panic at the thought of more things to follow. "And I know that Santana will be there as well to help. I want to say thank you Quinn for being such a good friend to my daughter."

"It's a real pleasure." Quinn blushed a little. The persona that she once had as the little princess that did no wrong had been quite a façade. Not because she had gotten pregnant but because of the way that she had behaved. Why had she fought so hard to be junior prom queen? It had just been a stupid crown and in the end didn't matter. What mattered was how you treated people and how you lived your life.

Finally the nurse came back in and all the paperwork was filled out and signed. Quinn walked down with Brittany while she pulled the car around. "I again want to say thank you." Brittany hugged her friend. "I know that Santana will be grateful too. If you ever need anything from me just let me know. I'll always be there for you."

"The same goes for you." Quinn hugged her one last time. "I've got to find my church group so that we can make it back for final prayer. They've probably sent out a search party for me. Now, you take care and if you and Santana are feeling overwhelmed or need a break just let me know and I can come help out. Bye Britt!"

"Bye Quinn." Brittany watched as her friend went back into the hospital. It took only a few minutes for the nurse to bring out her mom in the wheelchair. She was so happy to have her mom home. She also knew that it was going to be a lot of work but she knew that Santana would always be there for her. She would always be there for her girl as well.


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost noon and the snow was really starting to come down. It was a change from the weather they had been enjoying up to this point. Besides the snowstorm that Brittany's family had attempted to drive home in, the temperatures had been well above normal with rain instead of snow. Overnight the temperature had dropped and the rain had changed over to snow. It of course had Santana worried about her girl making the trip home from the hospital.

Because of the accident it would always be forever in the back of the raven haired beauty just how in an instant everything could change for a person. There were those in Glee that had already experienced this phenomenon but Santana had been lucky to never have personally experienced it. The closest she had come was being disowned by her Abuela but at least the older woman was unharmed physically and maybe just maybe she could change her mind about her granddaughter.

It was not something she was holding her breath on. After all it ran in the family that stubborn streak. Luckily she had Brittany to balance everything out and to make her whole. About the only thing that could really set her over the edge anymore would be the thought that someone was trying to or had hurt Brittany. If that ever happened then heaven help the person that caused the pain because Santana would go all Lima Heights on their ass.

But those negative thoughts had no place in her mind. Things between her and Brittany were going great now that they were disclosing not only the little things but the big things. It was true that full disclosure in a relationship was an impossibility but you still had to express the important things. She had been wrong in hiding what she knew and Brittany had been wrong to keep such negative thoughts to herself.

The microwave beeping brought Santana out of her thoughts. She had wanted to wait until Brittany was home with her mom before making lunch but Katie needed a pain pill and had to have something in her stomach. The cheerleader was not exactly adept at cooking but she made a mean chicken noodle soup out of the can. She included the little oyster crackers that Katie loved so much. Of course like her sister she would have rather they come in some kind of shape.

Santana placed the two bowls of soup and the glasses of fruit juice on the tray and made her way up the stairs. She heard a bit of moaning coming from the bedroom and wished that she had hurried a little more instead of being off on dream land once again. She pushed open the door and put the tray down on the night stand. Katie smiled up at her but there was also the pain etched onto her face. "Sorry. I'm just not that great at cooking." She glanced at the tray. "Well, heating things up."

Katie giggled but quickly wished she hadn't. Though tears were at the corners of her eye the teen was not about to let them fall. If there was one thing she had learned from watching Santana the past couple of years was how to be tough. That did not mean unfeeling. Though some would have said that the older girl was just a complete bitch, Katie had always sensed there was something hidden under the verbal jabs at the world. "It smells good. Not sure how much I'll be able to eat. I'm still a little out of it from the pill this morning."

The cheerleader kept the smile on her face though she inwardly sighed heavily. Katie was being so strong and brave. It was something that no one should have to go through and yet everyone had to go through something in life. "It's hard to ruin chicken soup. And you eat what you can. We just need to get a little in you so you can take another pain pill." Santana took the one bowl of soup and glass of juice off the tray before setting in front of her patient. "Don't forget to blow on it. It is hot."

Katie put some of the crackers in before blowing on the soup. They ate in mostly silence before finally she had her full. "I want to say something to you." Katie managed to lean toward Santana. "I've watched you over the years. I know that you talk big about being tough but deep down inside you are just like everyone else wanting to be loved and needed." She turned away a moment second guessing what she was about to say. "I've also heard how you do what you have to if only to get what you want. I don't want you doing anything that will hurt my big sister."

Santana was taken aback at the words of the younger woman. She had always known that Katie was very protective of Brittany. There had been a few conversations about how Katie loved and adored Santana but would not tolerate her hurting Brittany. "Look, I think I know where you are coming from. I want to assure you that I've changed. The last thing I want is to hurt Brittany. I could be one of those people that promises to never hurt the person I love. And I would mean every word of it. But we all know I'm just human and that I make mistakes usually out of anger. I almost did just a short time ago with your sister. All I can say is that I will try and make her happy and take care of her with all that I am."

That put a smile on Katie's face. "I figured you would see it my way." That made both young women laugh a little. It also made Katie's arm hurt once again. "Darn me and my smart alleck ways. I guess I really do need that pain pill." Santana handed her the pill which they younger blond gratefully took. "Now, before I get all loopy and pass out on you I want to say one more thing. You are still my Santy and I love you to pieces. Hopefully that will never have to change."

Once again the cheerleader was surprised by her younger counterpart. Though Katie and Brittany were similar in a lot of ways it was becoming clear to Santana that she and the younger Pierce had a lot more in common that she had realized. It was both surprising and comforting to know that there was someone else out there that would take care of Brittany just as fiercely as she would. "I hope so too. Now got to sleep, Squirt. I'm going to call your sister to see when she's coming home. Night." Katie smiled at her and instantly drifted off to sleep.

Santana slowly and quietly shut the door behind her. She left it slightly ajar so that she could hear if Katie tried calling her. She made her way down the stairs and sat on the couch. As she was picking up her cell phone to call her blond beauty her phone rang. A picture of Brittany popped up and her heart skipped a beat just seeing a picture of her. "Hey girl! Where you at?"

Brittany loved hearing the voice on the other end. "Well, we are on our way home. The roads are getting a little slick so I'm taking it really easy. And before you say anything we are at a gas station. I forgot to fill up the car before I went to the hospital. Mom is in a little pain but otherwise doing good. Dad gets to come home tomorrow. Grandpa, well, that's at least another week. I promise I'll drive really carefully and watch all the other idiots on the road."

"First off you are not an idiot. Secondly, please be careful baby. I don't know what I would do without you." Santana had a chill run up and down her spine at the thought. "Katie is doing well. She's a lot stronger than I gave her credit for. I'll explain when you get here. Please just be careful. Don't call me unless you need me. I'll be waiting for you."

Brittany smiled at the thought. "I can't wait!" She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. Her mom was half awake in the back seat. It appeared as if the snow was finally starting to let up which was a relief to the blond. She hated driving in the snow. It not only had to do with the fact that her family had the terrible accident. It also had to do with her first year as a driver. She had spun out on a very busy road but luckily no one hit her and she had hit no one.

Her wiper blades were going at a slow pace. Part of her wanted the radio on so that she could have some calming music on but thought better of it. She needed to use every ounce of concentration that she had to keep the car on the road. Luckily her house was just off one of the main roads so the salt crews had already seen to most of the roads that she had been on. Her mother moaned a bit and she looked back to see if she was all right.

Her mom smiled weakly at her in an instant her eyes were back on the road. Though they were only about forty minutes away from the hospital it was now going on an hour and a half since she had left the hospital. Better to go slow and be safe than hurry and cause an accident. It was with white knuckles that she drove and was never so grateful when she pulled up in front of her house and then into the garage.

"Mom, you stay her and I'll get Santana. She can help us get you into the house." Before Brittany could even get out of the car her girl was standing in the doorway. "Should have figured that you'd be watching for us." She quickly made her way out of the car and swooped into Santana's arms. "I missed you tons." Really she wanted to kiss Santana but out of respect for her mother she decided against it. There would be time for making out later. "How's Katie?"

Santana followed Brittany to the car. "Katie is asleep at the moment. She's had a little pain but handling it really well." She opened the car door and saw a bruised but smiling older Pierce. "Mrs. P. How are you doing?" The older woman smiled at her. It was both at the question and at the way she had called her Mrs. P. "I know, don't ask." She laughed a little trying to keep things light. "Here, let me help. You can lean on me till we get you upstairs. If you can't make it we can always settle you on the couch for a night or two."

"You are a wonderful helper." Mrs. Pierce had a great deal of respect for Santana. She too had watched as her daughter's girlfriend had gone from a rather self-absorbed teenager to a truly caring person. Though deep down she had always saw in Santana that caring for her daughter. It had grown over the years into what they now shared. "I appreciate it more than I can tell you. If only my mother in law weren't being so stubborn."

"Trust me when I say I understand completely." Santana helped Brittany's mother to the couch where they decided she would stay for the time being. "Can I get you something? I just made Katie a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup. It's part of my gourmet training." Brittany looked at her confused. "Sorry, Britt. Just means I'm not much of a cook as you know personally."

"Oh." Brittany smiled. "I had thought that it was some kind of new dance that I hadn't heard of." Santana laughed at the thought. "And I was a little jealous that you hadn't shared it with me. You know how much I love to dance as well as sing." She got on a little pouty face to tease her girlfriend. Quickly she smiled and the sight made Santana's heart soar.

Watching her daughter interact with Santana also did Mrs. Pierce's heart good. Everyone in the Pierce family knew that Brittany was not necessarily the smartest girl in the world. She had a childlike nativity about her. The biggest fear that Mrs. Pierce had was that her eldest daughter would end up with someone that take advantage of that if not worse hurt her because of it. "I think I'll take some of that world famous soup but not too much. The car ride upset my stomach a little. Or is it all the medicine that the doctors have me on."

"Could be either one, Mrs. P. Just give me a minute and I'll have your soup ready for you." Santana was followed into the kitchen by Brittany. After the raven haired cheerleader had gotten the soup in the microwave she pulled her girl into a kiss. They let their tongues play with one another until the beeping of the microwave forced them to come up for air. "Darn microwave. We'll have time to catch up on that later after everyone is settled. You hungry?"

Brittany nodded. Her breathing was still a little haggard and she wanted to calm herself down before they returned to the living room with her mom. "I'll take you up on that later part." The blue eyes twinkled at the dark ravened girl. "And I could definitely eat something. I only had toast before I left and was too nervous to eat before we left."

"Another bowl of soup coming up." Santana quickly made up a tray for Brittany's mom while the second bowl of soup was in the microwave. "I'll take this into your mom. Why don't you get us all some juice or soda or something." Brittany nodded as she watched her girl walk out of the kitchen. "Hey, Mrs. P." The cheerleader hated to say anything. The older woman had drifted off. "Hated to wake you but thought you needed to get something in your stomach. Let me know when it's time for your medicine."

Mrs. Pierce managed to sit back up after having sunk down a bit. She was more tired than she had realized from the drive. It was also the first time she had really been out of bed in weeks. "I really don't know what we would have done without you." Mrs. Pierce smiled at the young woman. "I have to admit that I'm glad you and Brittany are together. Although…" She stopped herself not wanting to ruin the moment.

Santana picked up on what she was going to say. "I know. You wouldn't always have said that." She smiled at the thought of how much Katie and her mother were so much alike. Both of them loved Brittany and would do anything for her. "I seemed to have a feeling of dejavu. After all your other daughter and I had a similar conversation about how I wasn't all that good for Brittany just a short while ago but how good it is that I've made change in myself." Mrs. Pierce began to say something but Santana continued. "I take no offense by what either of you have said. It's true. Brittany has made me into a better person for knowing her. And I'm lucky just to know her let alone be her girlfriend. Now you try and eat and we'll be back in a few minutes."

Mrs. Pierce watched Santana walk out of the room. It was amazing just how much the cheerleader had changed. Was it because she finally realized who she truly was? Or was it because Brittany's loved had shown her that it was all right to be loved and to love in return. In her heart she knew that both were true but put a little bit more stock in her daughter having that great of an influence.

"Hey, Brit." Brittany was busy putting the drinks and the remaining to bowl of soup on the tray. "Let me carry that." Santana came and swooped up the tray before Brittany could say anything. "Follow me." The two made their way into the living room. They took seats opposite each other so that they could keep an eye on Mrs. Pierce. The older woman ate half the soup and leaned back. It wasn't long before she had drifted off to sleep.

Brittany and Santana quickly cleaned up the dishes and gently laid Mrs. Pierce on the couch and covered her with a blanket. They made their way up the stairs and checked in on Katie. She was still sound asleep. The two then made their way to Brittany's room. They left the door wide open so that they could hear either of the other two Pierce women.

The two sat down on the bed. Their lips locked in an instant and their hands roamed all over the other's body. They made out like that for several minutes before breaking apart if only for air. Though both young women wanted more, they decided to calm themselves down and lay on the bed snuggled up together. It was Brittany that broke the silence. "I saw Quinn today." 

"Oh really?" Santana was nearly in a trance at the smell of Brittany so close to her. "What was she doing at the hospital?" All she was really thinking about was how good her girl smelled and how wonderful she would taste. But there was a time and a place for everything. Just holding her and knowing that Britt was enjoying being held was enough for her.

"She was there with her church group visiting patients. She told me about a retired couple that might be able to help out when we go back to school." Just the very sensation of Santana next to her was driving the blond to distraction. It was hard to concentrate on what she was saying. It was hard not to roll over onto Santana and kiss her like never before.

"That would be great. I don't mind taking care of your family but we shouldn't miss too much school over it." Santana could not resist kissing the back of Brittany's neck. "My mom and dad are all right with me staying here and helping out but I know they feel the same way about school. By the way, your sister is something else. She basically warned me not to hurt you or else."

Brittany laughed. It was hard for her to picture little Katie doing that. But she also knew just how protective of her she was. Her entire family was always trying to protect her. She also had Santana protecting her. It was nice to be loved so much that everyone wanted to watch over her. But at the same time she felt she could take care of herself. Would anyone ever trust her to do that? From her grandmother down to Santana everyone just wanted to protect her. Sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been less than a week since Katie had made it home. Mrs. Pierce had settled in for the last couple days. It was Brittany's father's turn to come home from the hospital. This time there were a few people in the house to help settle him in. Quinn along with both the elder Roberts were at the Pierce's home to become acquainted with everyone. They were going to be staying to take care of the three invalids while Brittany and Santana had one day to themselves.

They weren't being selfish it was just that they needed a break before school started. It was not like they were going to spend the entire day away from their responsibilities. They just were going to have lunch at Breadstixs and then go to a movie or something else. Santana was trying hard to plan something that her girl would love to do. Perhaps they could go to the local club and dance. It was a hangout for the teen set that along with live music also had karaoke. It would be the best of both worlds.

Quinn had forgotten what Brittany's room looked like. During their freshman year they had spent countless weekends in her room figuring out their cheerleading routines. Coach Sue rarely let freshman on the team and they had been the loan trio that year. Ever since then they had been the holy trinity. That was until they had joined Glee in their sophomore year. What had started out as a mission from Coach Sue to destroy Glee and Mr. Shuester had turned into something so much more for each of them. Of course her pregnancy had put a bit of a strain on their friendship as well.

"You're room still looks amazing." Quinn noticed that instead of pictures of the trio there were now just pictures of Santana and Brittany all about. Part of her was jealous but she understood. In a way she was looking to find herself still and any kind of relationship would just complicate things. "I see you've been redecorating a little." She picked up one of the numerous framed photos and smiled. It was nice to see her friends so happy.

Brittany turned from doing her hair. She and Santana were getting ready for their big date and were both in front of the mirror. "That's one of my favorites." It was a picture that Katie had taken just before they had left for the doomed vacation. The two cheerleaders were dancing together to some cheesy Christmas song and had not known that her younger sister was lurking about. "Of course any picture with Santana is my favorite."

Santana smiled at the statement. She also smiled at the memory that the picture brought up. It was just a day where the two young women were being goofy and had been caught. Luckily it had come after they had been making out. That would have been a little harder to explain but it had been so worth it tasting Brittany's sweet lady kisses. "Seems like that was a lifetime ago instead of only a few weeks so much has happened."

Quinn understood exactly. It was hard to believe that it had been nearly two years since she had given birth to her little girl and yet it felt just like only yesterday that she was terrified as she found out that she was pregnant. "Our high school years have been eventful that's for sure. I guess it will make us remember them always." She smiled at her friends. "I have to say I'm sorry that we used to be so close and have kinda drifted apart. I know we still have Glee together but that's about it."

Brittany stood and made her way over to her friend. She was practically glowing with all the good feelings she had inside. Her family was going to make a full recovery even her grandfather had been moved to a regular hospital room. He was receiving physical therapy and as soon as his hip which had been broken was strong enough he too would be home. The only down side was that her grandmother was still not thrilled with her. "I'm sorry about that. You know that we'll be there for you always. I miss all those plans we used to make together trying to outdo Coach Sue."

Santana joined her two friends and engulfed both of them in a hug. "I'm sorry too. I was so busy being defensive with everyone and hiding who I truly was that I guess I forgot who my true friends are. You needed me back then and instead of standing by you I turned my back. I guess I was afraid of being outed and if I was how what you were going through would affect me. I know that's selfish and I'm sorry for that. Can you forgive me Fabre?"

That made Quinn laugh and she formed little tears in her eyes. After having been through so much you'd think that she would not get so emotional so easily. But it felt nice to be a part of the trio once again. "There's nothing to forgive. We all went in different directions when certain things happen. It's what happens when you grow up. I'm just glad we have time before graduation to maybe reclaim some of what we lost."

"That's for sure!" Brittany broke from the hug and began doing a little dance making her two friends laugh. It was not long before the entire trio was dancing again. They played around goofily for a while before the couple continued getting ready for their date. "We have to go out sometime. We can go to Breadstixs or a movie or whatever you want!"

Quinn thought about it for a moment. "Sounds like a plan. Now, I think you two are just about ready. I'm going to go and check on Mr. and Mrs. Roberts. You guys take your time." Without another word the cheerleader was out of the room. She had to make a quick escape because once again tears were near. She had really forgotten how good it felt to hang out with her friends. It had been too long and it was something that she was going to rectify.

In an instant Brittany and Santana were locking lips. They were doing things a little backwards as far as dates go but when had they ever done things the ordinary way? It took a moment for them to realize that there were far too many people in the house and though each of them accepted them as a couple they wanted to do nothing to make them feel uncomfortable especially the invalids still trying to recover.

Brittany was the first one to pull back. She was grinning from ear to ear. "I guess we should go check on everyone before we leave." She planted one more kiss on Santana. It was a good thing that both were wearing the same lip gloss otherwise there would be no doubt as to what they had been up to. They checked on Katie first. "Hey lil sis! How's it hanging?"

Katie looked up from the Glamour magazine that Quinn had brought her. Although she had yet to get into the whole dressing to kill thing like her big sister she had thought it interesting enough to skim through. After all Quinn had been nice enough to bring it to her. "Britt, Britt! Santy!" She tried to get out of bed but was shadowed on either side by the older teens. "Thought you guys had already left and hadn't said goodbye." In an instant she had a pouty look on her face. Santana could not help but smile as she noticed that down to a tee it was the exact one that Brittany used on her.

Santana took the younger Pierce's hand in her own. "Look here kiddo, we would never leave without at least saying goodbye. You're too big of a pain in the you know what when we do stuff like that. We never hear the end of it for weeks at a time!" The cheerleader felt the grip of Katie tighten almost like a vice around her own hand. "Dang girl! You do have dome strength don't you."

Katie began grinning as she was about to say her comeback. "Not as strong as your strength of smell!" It was juvenile she knew but she could not help herself. "Sorry, couldn't resist. You just set yourself up so well for that one. Seriously I hope you two have fun and that I get to go to school on Monday. I know, the doc says not for at least five more days but I'm stronger and I'm going stark raving mad just lying here in bed."

"Just milk it for all you can." Brittany loved her little sister. Though they were a lot alike they were also so different. "I remember when I got my tonsils out. I kept telling mom my throat hurt still for about a week and she kept letting me stay home. Of course the bad part was going back to the doctor. Needles are not my friend!"

"Awww." Santana walked over to her girl and hugged her. "No one likes to get poked or prodded. I'll have to make it up to you at a later time." They were about to kiss when they heard the unmistakable gagging sounds coming from the bed. "All right, we get the picture. You take it easy lil missy. We'll check on you when we get back. If you're good maybe we'll bring you home a milkshake from Breadstixs."

That got the younger Pierce a little excited. It took a lot to get her to stay in bed. "See you lil sis." Brittany leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. The two older girls made their way into the hallway where they were met by Mr. and Mrs. Roberts. "Hey!" Brittany was almost giddy with anticipation of leaving. "We're going to get going. We'll see you no later than nine. If it is going to be later for whatever reason we'll call you."

Mrs. Roberts smiled at the young couple. Though she had her reservations because of her religion she could see just how much the two young women really cared for one another. She also could see how happy they were and just wanted them to be happy. "Take your time. That's the good thing about being retired. We can do what we want when we want. If we get tired we'll just sleep on the couch. Now you girls go and have fun. Soon you'll be back in school and juggling so much. I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I'm proud of both of you and how you are stepping up like this. Not all young people would do as much. Now go!"

Brittany and Santana did not have to be told twice. They quickly got their winter coats on and headed out the door. Quinn was standing beside the passenger side of the car. It appeared she had been out there for a little while as her cheeks were a bit rosy as was her nose. "Hey. Just wanted to say once again that I'm glad you two are finally going to have fun. And I promise we'll do something soon. Now go you goofballs!" She took a moment to hug each of her friends before she took off to her own car.

The pair stood looking after her wondering exactly what was up. There seemed to be more than met the eye with the way that Quinn was behaving but thought nothing more of it as they were already a little late for their date. Santana got behind the wheel of the car and took off. She figured the best thing was to start their date at Breadstixs. That was one way that things could start off on a good side.

It didn't take long for the couple to arrive. They were almost finished when a familiar pair came up to the table. Rachel was the first to speak. "Brittany I want to say that I am sorry for what I said before. I really hadn't realized what was happening with your family. I've been thinking about it and wanted to say I was sorry the first chance I got. And by the looks of it you two are on a date once again so we'll leave you two alone." With that she twirled off leaving Finn standing there the usual goofy look on his face.

"Hey guys. I'll stay long enough just to say I'm sorry bout your family." Finn looked even goofier obviously trying to find the right words to say. He was a decent football player and a pretty decent singer but he was still not the brightest bulb in the package. "How are they doing? I haven't really seen anything as of late on your Facebook page."

"Sorry. Been busy. Everyone is doing pretty good. The only one that isn't home yet is Grandpa and he'll be home in about a week." Brittany smiled at the thought. It faded a little when she thought about her grandmother but tried to let that go. "We're just having one last break from everything before school starts up on Monday."

"Hard to believe school is already back." Finn ran his fingers through his hair obviously trying to think of what else to say. "Well, glad things are looking up for you and your family." He glanced over at the door where Rachel was standing glaring at him. "Uh, I gotta go. You know how Rachel hates to wait on anyone. Again, glad things are better. Bye!"

With that the couple was once again left alone. They shared a milkshake for dessert and added one to go for Katie. As cold as it was outside it would last quite a while. Santana took care of the check and took Brittany's hand in her own. The blond had put the milkshake in the cup holder and was about to sit down when she heard a voice that disturbed her. When she turned around she saw that there were two masked men holding a knife to Santana's throat.

Brittany stood up quickly and put her hands up. She was already trying to think about what she could do to get them out of the situation she now found herself in. If she handled it right then she could prove to everyone that she could take care of herself as well as Santana. If she did not well she would rather not think about that. "Just take my purse and my car." She held out her purse in a shaking hand and the keys in the other.

Santana let out a yelp as the blade of the knife cut in a little. Brittany was now more pissed than scared at the thought of her girl getting hurt. Her mind was racing at just how she could handle this. "We will do the talking. You will do what we want. Who wants a stupid mini van when we've got a sports car all revved up in our arms."

The raven haired beauty for once was speechless. As tough as she was she was now terrified with the thought of her own life ending. Her eyes were pleading with Brittany not to do anything that would get either of them hurt. Finally Santana found her voice. "Just do what they say. I'll be all right. Just run and get help!"

The other masked man started for Brittany. "No why don't you stay, blondie. You look like you can party even better than your friend here. So why don't we make this a double date!" Though he was wearing a mask the blond could still see the leering look on his face hiding beneath. It was making her more angry by the second.

Now was her chance. Without even thinking she began to do one of her old dance routines. It was one that had a lot of punches and kicks in it. By the time that she was done the two bad guys were on the floor. They had been so stunned at the moves that she had been making that the one that had Santana had loosened his grip on her. The raven haired beauty had taken it upon herself to elbow him in the ribs and then kick him in the groin when she had broken free.

The two girls were huddled up together shaking uncontrollably. They managed to get themselves together and ran back to the diner. It wasn't long before police were surrounding them. They answered all the questions and gave all their information before they were allowed to go home. It did not take long for them to make it home. So much for their perfect date.

The Roberts were waiting for them at the door. The police had called and let them know what had happened. After spending a lot of time with Brittany's family the two girls ended up snuggled on the blonde's bed. "There is one good thing about tonight." Brittany sighed heavily. "I got to show you and everyone else that I can take care of myself."

Santana pulled away for only a moment to kiss her deeply. "That is one thing I have never doubted about you. I know you are a little trusting and sometimes are naïve but I know that in the end you know what is right and what is wrong and you can take care of yourself. In fact, you are my hero now. You are the one that saved me. For that I will always be grateful. And when we are truly alone I will show you just how grateful I am."


End file.
